


Rosalie Cullen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Rosalie Cullen imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Rosalie Cullen / Reader, Rosalie Cullen / You, Rosalie Cullen x Reader, Rosalie Cullen x You
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

You’d started to panic. There was very little time and you’d tried, and tried, to find gifts you thought the Cullen’s would like. Emmett had given you something wrapped in sparkling paper that he assured you Rosalie would love. You weren’t entirely sure if it was a prank or not but you took it gratefully.

Rosalie watched you over the newspaper. You’d been pacing about and now she was irritated. It was distracting having you flitter about in a panic.  
“What’s wrong with you?” She asked as you paused.  
“I haven’t got gifts for anyone.” you explained.  
“Get them whatever. They’ll like it as long as it’s from you.” She said. You gave her a blank look and sighed.  
“Will you help me go Christmas shopping?”  
“Must I?” She asked and you groaned.  
“You’re the only person whose gift is sorted and the shops close for the holidays in a few hours!”  
“Very well, if I must.” She said, seeming flattered that she was the only one you’d gotten a gift for. Though she suspected it came from the pile of gifts she gave Emmett to give her each Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice vanished for a moment and Rosalie paused. There was something in the shadows shifting, brushing at the edges of her instincts. It was familiar. The sound of people rushing through the woods. It was probably Jasper and Emmett. They had split off earlier, planning to head back home first. It couldn't be anyone else. “Alice?” She called wearily. Something wasn’t right.

Rosalie grunted as something shot out and collided with her. Alice’s eyes widened and she ducked, striking out at another one who followed quickly. They held their own for several minutes until they realized the clearing they were hidden in was now surrounded with newborn vampires.  
“I didn’t see this!” Alice said in surprise.  
“That doesn’t matter now. We need to get away.” Rosalie answered as she found her footing. “I can’t see a way out!” Alice answered. Before Rosalie could question her, someone dove out on the newborns, tearing and snapping them. More of them emerged taking on the newborns. Some were wolves, others looked like wolves and humans morphed together.

When the coast was clear Rosalie pulled Alice away, the two of them running home. Alice wanted to pause and see who it was. Rosalie didn’t think she needed to deal with anything that was clearly a werewolf after that attack.  
“Girls! Are you ok?” Esme asked quickly as she found the two of them outside. They were checking the perimeter before going in.  
“Someone is making newborns. Some sort of werewolves helped us.” Rosalie explained shortly. Esme glanced back at the house where the boys were crowded in the hall. They’d been sure they had smelled something off on their hunt but hadn’t been sure what it was.  
“We should get back out there. If they move on… they could attack the Quileutes.” Jasper said quickly. Esme agreed to gather the rest of the family Edward left to inform Bella so she could warn Jacob.

When they rushed back they found carnage. Wolf print filled with shattered vampires, splintered and fallen trees everywhere. There were a few wolves scattered on the floor and far off in the distance there was the sound of fighting. “This way.” Jasper called.

*************

“Who are you?” Rosalie growled as you approached their home. You’d followed the scent after they’d appeared to help you fight off the fledgling vampires.  
“(Y/N).” you answered simply. The rest of her pack stepped out around her, watching carefully.  
“You came alone?” A blond one asked.  
“I just followed my mates scent.”  
“Your what?” Rosalie asked as she squared up. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder, seeing Alice giving you an odd look.  
“Rosalie? Do you feel it?” Alice asked her quietly. She focused and realised what Alice was referring too.  
“The werewolf is our singer? How is that possible? He can’t be our singer!”  
“Because I’m not exactly a normal werewolf. I’m a true alpha. I belong to the wolves they've been evolving for a while. We’re a little different.” You flashed your eyes and bare your fangs as you finished speaking.  
“That explains why I didn’t see you or the newborns coming.” Alice said cheerfully as if she was relieved.  
“We split from a pack up in California. The local area seemed good for a mid sized pack but we were drawn here. Unfortunately we uprooted a couple vampires and their pack. We managed to get most of them before they came through this way. They were starting to take more and more people.” You explained.

“Did you manage to get all of them?” The blond one asked again?  
“Jasper you don’t need to worry.” Alice said to him as she looked his way.  
“We lost a few but I needed to get my pack to safety.”  
“I’m Carsile. We’ll take a look around and I’d be happy to see if I can help any of your wolves.” The oldest vampire offered as he walked forwards to shake your hand.  
“Thank you. We… Were still pretty fresh and back home we had a nurse who could help us out. I think we’ve just got a few broken bones healed wrong. But there are a couple that are pretty bad. We can heal fast and well, luckily.” You said and he nodded.  
“We’ll look around, you should go.” Emmett said quickly. He directed the last part at Rosalie who reluctantly agreed.


End file.
